


I'm... what?!

by beloved_garlic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Secret revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloved_garlic/pseuds/beloved_garlic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur, I'm-"</p><p>"I know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm... what?!

Merlin sighed and took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was about to say. It was finally time to reveal his secret to Arthur and if ever there were a time to do it, it would be now, when he was considering legalizing magic. Surely Merlin could persuade Arthur if he told him his story, how he's used his magic for good. Still, he was terrified, glancing around his king's bed chambers, avoiding the eyes of his friend right up until the moment they locked eyes.

"Arthur, I have to tell you something."

"Um... alright? Go ahead, then." Arthur put on a confused face, but he'd been expecting this. Honestly, did Merlin seriously believe he could have hidden this from him after all this time? He had to keep himself from laughing at the thought as his servant stood a bit taller, eyes flickering with determination and fear. The king pitied him, silently urging him on.

"I've been keeping a secret. One I've wanted to get off my chest for the longest time, but knew it wouldn't have ended well if I did before now. At least, I hope it'll be different now. That's really up to you." He looked away, body rigid and eyes far too intense for his innocent face. Really, Arthur was about to slap him for being so concerned about this. How did he imagine he'd react? By chaining him up? Mincing him for dog meat? Had he no trust? Arthur frowned at him.

"Oh? And what, pray tell, do you think you've managed to hide from me so well that in all the time I've known you I haven't yet discovered it, Merlin?" Their eyes met again. Here it comes.

"Arthur, I'm-"

"I know."

"...What?" Arthur took a couple steps towards Merlin and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, Merlin. And it's nothing to be ashamed of. But did you really think I wouldn't notice? I'm not a _complete_ moron, you know." Alright, Merlin was confused. He blinked a couple times and took a step back, cocking his head, clearly trying to think of something to say as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"But... you knew? How?"

"It started with the time I caught you with a dress. After that it was simply a matter of observation."

"... What." It wasn't a question. It was a demand for more information, like Arthur was saying something he hadn't expected. He was visibly relaxed now, more confused that scared. It was almost as if he were somewhat indignant, but not very much, as if he'd said something incorrect and Merlin couldn't quite believe it.

"Merlin, you know I've come to consider you a close friend, despite your incompetence and laziness. I'd never disown you for being who you are."

"So, you're okay with it? You don't care that I'm..."

"No, Merlin. I don't care that you're gay." ...Oh. _Oh..._

_'Oh my god, he thinks I'm gay.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help writing this once the idea struck.
> 
> (I wrote this in high school on my phone during study hall)


End file.
